


A Discussion on Sorting

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Caitriona Opines on Fandom [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, Meta, Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Anybody with even the briefest acquaintance with the Harry Potter fandom knows about Sorting, but to be safe...  Four Houses make up Hogwarts - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  Most people would say Gryffindors = Heroes and Slytherins = Villains, but really . . . that's kind of simplistic, don't you think?
Series: Caitriona Opines on Fandom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/149343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	A Discussion on Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> So this got into my head and I had fun with it!
> 
> **Note: The artwork is NOT mine. Found on several wallpaper sites, but definitely not mine.**

I’ve been in a Harry Potter mood for the past week or so, so I thought I’d tackle my outlook on Sorting – specifically, on Sorting between the four Houses at Hogwarts. As I usually get Sorted into Gryffindor, let’s go backwards, shall we?

Slytherin: Cunning, ambition, resourceful, cleverness  
Ravenclaw: Intelligence, wit, creativity, wisdom  
Hufflepuff: Patience, kindness, loyalty, hard work  
Gryffindor: Daring, nerve, chivalry, courage

These are the hallmarks of the four, but this is shallow and surface. You’ve got to dig deeper. After all, Hermione Granger was considered the brightest witch of her time . . . so why Gryffindor? Why not Ravenclaw, the House best known for wisdom? There must be more at play when it comes to Sorting people into Houses.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/u1YH0E6)

**SLYTHERIN**

_Cunning ~ Ambition ~ Resourceful ~ Cleverness_

_”Do what is necessary.”_

Somehow these folks always get cast as the villains of the world. Not surprising since the books were written from Harry Potter’s point of view, but . . . are they? It’s difficult to come up with truly sympathetic Slytherin characters in the HP books. (Don’t get me started on Severus Snape – I’ll allow that he proved to be on the side of the angels at the end, but . . . I have issues with that man. To be fair, I have an equal number of issues with Dumbledore, so there’s that.) On the flipside, if you go into other fandoms and cast characters – and I know you have if you’ve got any claim to HP mania at all – you _will_ find good guys that could only be Slytherin. Granted, almost all of them have walked the line between good and bad, but that’s because they understand that the world is rarely black and white . . . and they walk in the shadows between the two. In addition to the qualities listed above, Slytherins are determined, self-reliant, driven, resilient, ruthless, and loyal to those they consider family.

_Some of my Slytherin Sorting…_

Natasha Romanoff \- Pretty much the queen of my list of Slytherin characters. She’s resourceful and clever, but more than that, so much of her work is done through cunning. Even her friends have to deal with the knowledge that she will trick them if necessary to accomplish the end goal. It may bother her, but she is very much a person for whom the ends justify the means. And yet, she’s one of the good guys – even choosing to sacrifice herself to fix the universe. (Note: For Natasha, I am very much an MCU fan. I’ve read some of the comics, but mostly I’m familiar with her through the movies.)

Lando Calrissian \- Let’s go to a galaxy far, far away, shall we? You want to talk ambition, cunning, and resourceful? You can’t get much better than this particular space pirate/gambler/rogue. He wheels, he deals, and he’s as slippery as an eel. But when push comes to shove, he gives his all for a cause that most “smart” people are running away from. 

Edmund Pevensie \- Now to another world – Narnia. None of his siblings are stupid, but Edmund is the one who focuses most on logic and sees the world in gray as opposed to black and white. He stumbles, but he repents – and once he finds sturdy footing, his loyalty is absolute. Edmund’s not opposed to hard work, but he’s one of those who believes it’s better to work smarter, not harder. 

Other Slytherins: Jyn Erso, Gamora, Nick Fury, Melinda May, Isabelle Lightwood, Killian Jones, River Song, Malia Tate, Oliver Queen, Thea Queen, Napoleon Solo, Elizabeth Swann, Will Brandt, Owen Elliot. Dean Winchester, Adam Hauptman, Elsa.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/48WEpCq)

**RAVENCLAW**

_Intelligence ~ Wit ~ Creativity ~ Wisdom_

_”Do what is wise.”_

The smart people, right? Wise and witty? Creative? Yes, of course, but is that all? If intelligence levels alone determined House placement, then let’s be real – Hermione would have been in this House. So would several other characters. So what is it that this House looks for? How did Luna Lovegood become a Ravenclaw? Because Ravenclaw requires intelligence that is willing to question itself as well as being willing to take the leap into the unknown to create, invent, intuit. It requires a trust in an instinctive wisdom beyond intellectual knowledge. Not everything has a clear answer, but Ravenclaw will often be found poking at that murkiness, unwilling to take the ‘expert’ opinion. In addition to the qualities listed above, Ravenclaws are also analytical, inventive, logical, independent/individualistic, original, and fond of learning just for the sheer sake of learning.

_Some of my Ravenclaw Sorting…_

Tony Stark \- Creative? Check. Intelligent? Check. Witty? Check. A pain in the ass? Sometimes a definite check. Okay, so that last part isn’t in this, but who could leave it out? He likes pushing the boundaries, absolutely certain that there aren’t any when it comes to learning. He can’t let go of a problem – even knowing that solving it could risk his own reality, life, or well-being.

Felicity Smoak \- If you watch the first season or two of Arrow, you’ll be amused by Felicity. She’s hesitant, a little clumsy, and the craziest things will come out of her mouth. BUT! She’s brilliant, quirky, inventive, and willing to run risks in pursuit of the unknown. Sometimes it’s her ability to logic out a problem that saves the day . . . and she believes that mysteries have to be solved.

Spock \- Hmm . . . when it comes to fandoms, I’m pretty sure he’s the original Ravenclaw?? Logical, analytical, and knowledge for the sake of knowledge?? I don’t really think he needs more of an explanation, but part of the reason the main triangle of Spock-Kirk-McCoy works is because Spock brings that willingness to question to the table alongside his logic. He balances out the emotion that McCoy brings, giving Kirk the full picture of a scenario.

Other Ravenclaws: Jane Foster, Sam Winchester, Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, Susan Pevensie, Jemma Simmons, The Doctor, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Caitlin Snow, Illya Kuryakin, Sherlock Holmes, Frigga, Martha Jones, River Tam, Belle, Rocket, Chirrut Imwe.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/84foEa6)

**HUFFLEPUFF**

_Patience ~ Kindness ~ Loyalty ~ Hard Work_

_”Do what is nice.”_

Ah, the most underrated of all the Houses. The “leftover” House – the one that “lays claim to the rest” – so many people shrug off this House as the one that people go to when they don’t fit anywhere else. But seriously? Would someone please tell me where the world would be without the Hufflepuffs of the world? We’d probably be dead in the water, because hard work has accomplished more to keep people alive then anything else. Sure, some Ravenclaw probably invented various medicines and vaccines, but what good would it do without the Hufflepuff running around to make sure people get it? The most brilliant surgeon in the world might have healing hands, but would they do any good without the people around them helping to get the patient ready, hand off the tools, and deal with all the mundane tasks that go **with** surgery? We need Hufflepuffs! These are the people who will take the brilliant ideas and put them into actions. They’re the ones who will follow behind the brave general and make sure of his success. And these are the ones who bring sunshine to the world when the other three Houses can only see gloom. In addition to the standard qualities, Hufflepuffs are honest, dependable, forgiving, tenacious, fair, and good-hearted.

_Some of my Hufflepuff Sorting…_

Clint Barton \- Often considered the least of the Avengers, I have to say . . . he’s my absolute favorite. When you look at his team, what do you see? Super soldiers, genius level IQ’s, a god/alien (whatever you consider Thor), and various other empowered beings – even Natasha was raised from childhood to fit the mold (or if you’re comic-verse, she’s also a recipient of serum, magic, whatever – depending on which verse you’re reading). Who is he? He’s an orphan that spent time in the circus and has to practice and work his ass off in order to fit into the team. And if anybody can bring a light-hearted moment to the dark . . . it’s this man.

Lucy Pevensie \- Loyalty, kindness, and honesty might as well be this girl’s motto. With few slips, she’s all of these to the extreme. Even in the face of disbelief and disdain from her own siblings, Lucy insists on holding to the truth. She brings a bright smile and faith to everything she does. Her 

Samwise Gamgee \- If Sam can’t convince you of the necessity of Hufflepuffs in the world, then no one can. The entire quest to destroy the Ring would have been lost without this Hobbit, but when you really look at him, he’s not trying to be brave or wise or cunning – he’s just trying to take care of his friend. Loyalty is his byword. And hard-working? No one does it better.

Other Hufflepuffs: Darcy Lewis, Okoye, Leonard McCoy, Peter Parker, Heimdall, Phil Coulson, Finn, Pepper Potts, Barry Allen, Primrose Everdeen, Bilbo Baggins, Simon Tam, Sam Braddock, Peeta Mellark, Jennifer Keller, Mulan, Bodhi Rook, Groot, Drax.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/E89ORwg)

**GRYFFINDOR**

_Daring ~ Nerve ~ Chivalry ~ Courage_

_”Do what is right”_

And now we reach the House I usually get Sorted into – with a strong secondary of Ravenclaw. Given a couple of the qualities listed above, I couldn’t tell you just **why** this is my House as I don’t see myself as particularly daring or courageous. Of course, Gryffindors have been known to be unique or understated in their House qualities – just look at Neville Longbottom or Hermione Granger. Gryffindors don’t usually fight just to fight; they fight for a cause. They tend to determine their moral code and then stick to it, come hell or high water. If they find it necessary, they will go over, under, around, or through any barricade to what they believe needs to be done. Even when they don’t share your beliefs or support your choices, they will still step between you and harm because that’s the right thing to do. Plus they’re the ones most likely to take big risks for their loved ones. In addition to the main four, Gryffindors also tend to be gutsy, strong, compassionate, stubborn, confidant, and reckless.

_Some of my Gryffindor Sorting…_

Leia Organa \- Gutsy, daring, compassionate, and willing to go through any barrier to do what’s right? Pretty sure that fits this woman to a “T”. She’s given up everything for her cause. She lost everything for her cause and still kept fighting. Her moral code won’t let her do any less. And she’s got a reckless side too – Jabba the Hutt, that speeder ride, insulting Chewbacca shortly after meeting him.

Jim Kirk \- While Kirk shows some qualities from other Houses, he is first and foremost a Gryffindor. Reckless, confidant, reckless – yes, but he’s also compassionate, daring, and strong. While he plays hard, he also goes through whatever he has to in order to do what is right. When he knows they’re flying into a trap, he risks all kinds of trouble to get the intel into the right hands, regardless of the risk to himself.

Ororo Munroe \- She is the epitome of guts and compassion combined in one person. Her place as a fighter in the X-Men, one of the most loyal to the cause of equality, and her maternal instincts in regards to many of the children all give her that placement. In addition, she’s been known to protect those who hate and persecute her . . . simply because it’s the right thing to do.

Other Gryffindors: Thor, Nyota Uhura, Sam Wilson, Peter Pevensie, Clary Fray, Peter Quill, Rose Tyler, Chakotay, Baze Malbus, Alison Argent, Derek Hale, Sif, John Diggle, Mercedes Thompson, Gaby Teller, Merida, John Watson, Will Turner, Steve Rogers, Johnny Storm, Finnick Odair, Cassian Andor.

[ ](https://imgur.com/t9ljqCf)

There you have it – a few basic notes on my ideas for the Houses as well the Sorting of some characters I enjoy. Would I say this is the be all, end all of Sorting? No. People are way too individual and different to be pigeon-holed easily, but Sorting is a lot of fun and I’m always up for Sorting fandoms.


End file.
